The present invention relates to a support bracket for a Venetian blind head rail. Various forms of support bracket for this purpose have been proposed see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,680,589, 2,267,160 and 2,200,510. These structures all involve the use of an open sided box structure which has a side wall, a rear wall and both top and bottom walls. The side opposite to the side wall is left open in the direction of the center of the headrail to be fitted to the bracket. One of the side wall and rear wall can be fitted to a wall surface and/or the top wall can be secured to a ceiling surface.
A front wall of the bracket is pivotally mounted to the side wall so that it can be pivoted either up or down to open up the front face of the box structure, to enable the ends of a head rail to slide in during the fitting of the head rail to the bracket.
The structures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 28,680,589 and 2,200,510 both have a rearwardly extending element which engages the bottom wall to lock the front wall. However, this rearwardly extending element, when the wall is pivoted up, forms and obstruction making it difficult to slide the head rail into place. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,160, where the front wall pivots downwardly, the front wall itself forms an obstruction to raising the headrail before putting it in position.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above disadvantages.